MAT (Monster Attack Team)
, , has the mission of the protecting the public from kaiju attacks, and investigating bizarre anomalies. Belonging to the Earth defense organization of the United Nations, the Monster Attack Team was formed in order to kill the monsters that were awakened by extreme weather events and phenomena of the earth. They have a headquarters in New York as well as Japan, where they have a ground base in Kanda Nishiki-cho, Tokyo, and a submarine base in the deep seabed of Tokyo Bay. In addition, they also owned a space station. The ground base and submarine base are connected by giant pipework, to move in the air support. Related weapons are housed in the sea base. In the last episode of Return of Ultraman, Alien Bat destroyed a large part of the base. It is unknown what happened to the support members, but the base begins to be rebuilt. Subsequently, TAC is considered to have a file on MAT, and they have already disbanded. Similarly, Crew GUYS also has records from MAT. History After the Ultra Garrison disbanded, a new strike force was devised to protect the Earth and its people from alien machinations and monster attacks during what came to be known as the "Great Age of Monsters" (AKA Third Age of Monsters). To solve this problem MAT was created, combining elements of the Ultra Garrison and the SSSP. Return of Ultraman In mid-1971, MAT was already well as established and well-funded, maintaining an underwater base off the coast of Japan, as well as their main base in Tokyo. MAT faced their first great monster threat in the form of the creatures Takkong and Zazahn. Despite the combined efforts of the attack team and the military, the two monsters leveled a considerable area in the city. Takkong soon returned not long after and attacked MAT's underwater base, but was eventually driven away, only to commence an attack at an oil refinery. Thankfully, his attack was stopped by MAT's latest member, ex-race car driver Hideki Goh, under the guise of the latest Ultra to arrive on Earth, the original Ultraman's almost identical younger brother in arms; Ultraman Jack. Over the following year, MAT and Jack were constantly tried by various evil aliens and kaiju, ranging from the matter-eating alien monster Bemstar, the sadistic Alien Nackle and his bodyguard monster Black King, to the vengeful Alien Baltan Jr., and many more. Despite these lethal enemies, MAT and Jack always wound out on top one way on the other. In March of 1972, Jack and MAT were to face their greatest challenge. The power-hungry Alien Bat had come to invade Earth with the revived Zetton, the very monster that had defeated the first Ultraman when he came to Earth. When Jack refused to let Hideki to transform, it was up to MAT to save the planet. Unfortunately, Zetton proved far to powerful to destroy. Fortunately, Jack, touched by MAT's courage under hopeless odds, let Hideki transform one last time. Working closely together, Jack and MAT defeated Zetton and his master, ending the Third Age of Monsters. MAT disbanded not soon after. However, MAT's tenacity would still resonate among their succeeding organizations. Bases MAT has three bases. MAT-BASE.png MAT-BASE.jpg MAT_BASE.jpg|MAT Underwater base Members - Captain Ibuki= Captain Ryu Ibuki: The man who replaces Captain Kato as leader of MAT. In comparison to Kato, he is much more stern in nature. He is married and has a daughter. He was Kato's superior. *Status: Alive - Member Minami= Takeshi Minami: He hints that he grew up on a farm, and tends to watch over the other officers, especially the new member Go. *Status: Alive - Member Goh= is the newest member to MAT and was killed while trying to save a young boy and a dog. Ultraman, upon witnessing this act, merges with Goh's body to revive him and allows Goh to transform when needed. He lives with the Sakata family on his off time from MAT, and before the series, race cars. Due to Ultraman's power, his senses are more enhanced to the point that he can hear and see monsters that other humans can't, and attains telepathy. Transforms through sheer force of will, not requiring a transformation item like other Ultra Series heroes. However, the will isn't that of Goh's but actually Ultraman's; he can either block the process or even transform against Goh's will as a defensive reflex. He was fired in episode 2 after alerting Takkong. Then he was put on a 3 day home arrest after failing to attack Gudon. He resigned when General Kishida ordered the Laser Gun to be used against Gudon and Twin Tail but after Ultraman Jack taking the two out Goh joins back. *Status: Alive (Human host of Ultraman Jack) - Member Ueno= Ippei Ueno: Sometimes superstitious, and loose in his methods when compared to Officer Kishida. He is very supportive of Goh. During the later half of Return of Ultraman, he becomes more comedic. *Status: Alive - Member Kishida= Fumio Kishida: He comes from an old military family, and tends to have connections still with the higher-level officers who oversee MAT. He lives with his mother, but his father is deceased, as is his older brother who committed suicide upon learning a family secret. During the Gudon and Twin Tail attack he was extremely harsh to Goh and convinced to nearly resign. He dated Alien Centaurus, being the first attack team member to have relations to an alien. *Status: Alive - Member Oka= Yuriko Oka: The only female in the team, but she is very capable, having saved the team by flying the planes or even from being brainwashed. She also serves as communications officer *Status: Alive }} Arsenal Wear *'Suits': MAT uniforms are durable and offer heat and cold protection. *'Helmet': It has a built in communication device and has the numbers of various members on it. MAT outfits.png Equipment and Firearms *'MAT Shot': A pistol that fires lasers and bullets. *'MAT Gun': A recoilless automatic rifle. *'SP-70 Space Cannon': A ray gun that fires an extremely hot laser. *'MAT Bazooka': A recoilless bazooka. Mecha is MAT's primary VTOL. It is a multi-seat but can also be operated single seat. The VTOL's armament consists of the Vulcan Cannon and missiles, both mounted on the main wing. In episode 13, a rocket bullet pod was equipped as well. The nose of the Arrow can shot a laser. The MAT Arrow No. 1 was spiritual succeeded in Ultraman Mebius known as the GUYS Arrow MA1. The cockpits for the MAT Arrow were reused for other planes for the rest of the Showa Phase except Ultraman 80. The cockpits were also reused for the Jet Condor in Jumborg Ace. :;Stats *Length: 15 m *Width: 14 m *Weight: 15 t *Max Speed: Mach 5 *Crew: 3 - MAT Arrow No. 2= MAT Arrow No. 2 is a fighter jet that has semicircular wings. The plane's armament is the same as MAT Arrow No. 1, except a laser cannon replaces the rocket bullet pod. The Arrow No. 2 can fly much higher than the Arrow No. 1 as it can fly all the way to the stratosphere. Episode 27 was the plane's last appearance with new footage, afterwards the plane was only shown as stock footage. A Children's book describes this plane to be closely related to the F-16. :;Stats *Length: 14 m *Width: 13.2 m *Weight: 13 t *Max Speed: Mach 3.8 *Crew: 1 - MAT Gyro= MAT Gyro is a battle Tilt Rotor with large propellers on the left and right and small propeller at the rear. It is made out of special steel so it withstand any chemicals or heat. MAT Gyro is also used to transport goods. Gyro can also be split into two as shown in episode 34. The two planes are called Gyro A and Gyro B. Its armament includes a Vulcan Cannon and a rocket bullet pod. It can also equip different ammunition such a Napalm Bullet, Spray Paint, extinguisher, spray, and frozen droppings, and a laser. :;Stats *Length: 13 m *Width: 16.4 m *Weight: 3 t *Max Speed: Mach 1 *Crew: 2 - Space Arrow= The Space Arrow is a modified Arrow No. 1 for space travel. The spaceship is completely unarmed. :;Stats *Length: 15 m *Width: Unknown *Weight: 18 t *Max Speed: Unknown *Crew: 1 - MAT Car= The MAT Car is a special-purpose vehicle that is mainly used for Patrol. Sometimes Rocket Launchers are attacked to the celling of the car for emergencies. It is modeled of the Mazda - Cosmo Sport. :;Stats *Length: 4.1 m *Width: 1.6 m *Weight: 0.94 tons *Max Speed: 185 km/h *Crew: 2 }} Gallery MAT team.png MAT I.png OKA.jpg|Member Oka MAT_I.jpg MAT B&W.png Return Of Baltan! Ultraman Jack vs Baltan Jr - YouTube.MP4_000005866.jpg MAT-WEAR.jpg MAT IV.jpg MAT II.jpg MAT car.png MAT-CAR.jpg MAT arrow No. 2.png Trivia *In Brazil dubbed version, MAT was called GAM. *MAT's helmets were reused for the helmets of SAF. *They are the first attack team were most of the members aren't the main characters. Some episodes Ueno, Oka and Minami didn't even talk. Category:Teams Category:Allies Category:Attack Teams Category:Return of Ultraman Category:MAT Category:Return of Ultraman Characters